The Siren Affect
by Scarpaw
Summary: She was just like a caged bird- willing to do anything to be let free. Yet, even caged birds will fly back to the cage if their friend's in trouble. She was no different. Even if it was her fault.
1. The Song

Wahoo! My First Secret Saturdays story! Yeah... I have too many stories and not enough time... Oh well! ^0^ Please read the story.

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 1**

A girl stared through the window, bars cutting off part of her view. She sighed, her hair falling slightly in front of her left eye. The girl looked to be about eleven years old, and she had straight strawberry blonde hair that had dark crimson highlight streaks running through it, and it reached to just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing light aquamarine.

"Mom, Dad," She whispered, bringing her head down and curling up into a ball with her knees against her chest. "Please, please be okay."

The sound of a door opening reached the girls' ears, but she didn't flinch nor turn around to it. She was used to it by now.

"I'm not going," She murmured, hardly loud enough for whoever was at the door to hear her. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

"My dear, you don't have a choice," The voice came from the doorway, and it caused the girl to jump. Whoever was speaking was obviously one she wasn't expecting. "Unless, you don't want to have parents anymore." The girl hesitated, and leveled her gaze with the person who was talking. She seemed to hesitate, thinking, before she sighed, and turned her head away, ashamed.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, and the person laughed.

"Now there's a good girl," The man said, causing her to shiver, "My job for you is very simple. You see…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girl stood in front of a wide, glassless window, looking out over the sea. She really didn't want to do what the man, told her, but she didn't want her parents to die either. So, she sighed and clasped her hands together.

Casting a quick glance behind her, she saw the man behind her with his assistant. They were obviously there to make sure she didn't make a mistake or try and make a break for it. Taking a deep breath, she began to do what she did best.

She sang.

"_Oh, adventurer,_" She sang, her voice entrancing to whoever didn't know how to protect themselves from it. But, for the men behind her, it didn't matter. Her type of song was to draw out a specific type of person- the adventurer. And the men wanted her to lure out a specific kid to use as bait.

"_Oh adventurer!_" She repeated, not liking this one bit. "_Please come adventure with me. Oh adventurer, come venturing with me._" She bit her lip, eyes closed in concentration. She could feel her hold grasping in the boy's mind she was supposed to, and she still didn't like this. She wanted to release her hold, let him be, and find some other way to rescue her parents. But, with her situation as it was now, she had no chance but to do this.

"_Adventurer, won't you come to get me?_" The girl continued to sing, making up words as she went. She had never sung a song for someone so specific before, it was hard.

"_Please, adventurer, don't leave me behind._" Her strawberry blonde hair fluttered in the wind that was picking up, and she opened her eyes, the color a dark gray now instead of aquamarine.

She was in.

She continued to sing though, to make sure he came and wasn't disrupted on his way.

The girl could feel his movements, he was walking from what she assumed was his bedroom, through his house, towards the door. She could feel him outside his house now. She could feel the grass tickling his feet, then the hard dirt underneath it.

She could tell he was almost away from the house when he was attacked all of a sudden. The attack surprised her, and as the boy was tackled to the ground, she went sailing over in her own body to the same side the boy had been. She lost her grip on him, and she could feel her power slipping from him.

The girl scrambled to get up, and started singing again from where she had stopped. She nearly let out a sigh of relief- she hadn't been too late. She quickly reestablished her connection, and forced her way back into control of the body. She opened her eyes again, eyes dark gray again.

The girl forced her connection even farther than she had before and made herself see through the boys eyes. He was still trying to make it to her, but at least she could have some control and see what he was up against and try and help.

The boy was fighting against what seemed to be a teal colored ornithocheirous, a green Komodo dragon that was humongous, and what seemed to be a seven foot tall gorilla cat. The Komodo Dragon kept disappearing on the boy until it finally disappeared for good. That's when the girl realized it.

The monsters attacking him where his pets! If that was really possible, she figured. Meaning, the Komodo dragon must have gone for help!

She had to get the boy out of there, or she would have wasted all of her energy for nothing and her parents could very well die! She started singing more furiously, making it more and more urgent that the boy came.

"_Great adventurer, come rescue me!_" She seemed to plead in her song. "_Please, come rescue me! I need some help and only you can help me! Adventurer come as quick as you can!_"

The boy had broken away from his fight and had started running towards the huge stone gate. Just as he pressed a button on an orange and white item, the gate opened and he slipped through it just as an alarm started blaring through the house.

The girl picked up the speed of her song. She had to make it seem more urgent, faster, seem like she was in mortal danger to get the boy to come to her. She sang, not caring her throat was drying out or she was starting to feel faint. The singing was taxing on her body, but she _had_ to do this! Otherwise, her parents would die!

She continued to sing for what seemed hours before the singing took its toll on her body. She fainted, and her singing stopped.

That last thing she knew before she passed out was the she was sure her parents were dead now because of her.

And that was it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah... Sorry if it was bad... Go ahead, review if you want, don't review if you don't want to, flame as you see fit.

Read and Review

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	2. The Escape

Yay! Chapter 2! I'm happy that at least one person reviewed! So please, read the chapter and tell me what you think!

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 2**

When the girl woke up, she was back in her cell. She shivered slightly, realizing who must've carried her back to her cell.

However, it took her only naught a second to realize she had company.

Across the cell, lying on the floor was a boy about her age. He was eleven years old and had messy black hair with white in the front. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt that was orange with black sleeves. The front of the shirt had a big 'S' on it, and he was wearing black pants.

This was the boy he had wanted her to lure here? He didn't seem much of a threat, and she had heard a lot of what was probably him and his family from her captor. But, if he was bait, then her captor probably wanted his parents.

The boy didn't seem wounded, so that probably meant that he was already in this place when she fell unconscious. Meaning, when her grip was lost on him, he fell unconscious as well for how tightly her grip had been wound around him.

She was unsure of whether or not to wake the boy up. He could wake up any minute now, or it could be a while until he woke. The girl bit her lip, thinking, hesitating.

Finally, she decided, and she clasped her palms together, and began to sing.

"_Awaken, young adventurer,_" She began to sing, but she barely had the first verse out when the boy started to wake. She stopped singing immediately and dropped her palms. He must've been beginning to wake before she had started to sing.

Well, at least there was one upside to her predicament- she didn't have to waste energy on waking the boy up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Zak awoke, he immediately realized he wasn't in his house anymore. He was in a dark, dank, dungeon-like cell. Zak jumped to his feet, reaching for where The Claw normally was but it wasn't there.

He told himself not to panic, and he examined the cell he was in. He nearly jumped when he saw he wasn't the only one in the cell.

"W-who are you?" Zak asked, and the girl looked at him like she was asking him the same question. Zak looked the girl over as well. She was about his height and age, and had blonde hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes were a light aquamarine. She wore a sky blue long sleeve shirt and white skirt that went past her knees. Her feet were bare.

"I'm Brittany," The girl replied, eyes still on Zak. "And you are?" Her eyes finally left him, headed for the window. Zak followed her gaze to see the barred window.

"I'm Zak, Zak Saturday," Zak told the girl, Brittany, his eyes going to her and away from the window. "Why are you here, and where's here?" Brittany's eyes fluttered from the window to Zak, and stared at him like she was deep in thought.

"I don't know where here is," Brittany told Zak, "And as for why I am here, I'm not completely sure myself."After a while Brittany walked over to the wall opposite the window. It was just steely bars, just like a cell. Zak followed her over to the wall and looked out as well.

Across from the cell was a table that held a set of keys, and…

"The Claw!" Zak exclaimed. Sure enough, one of the items on the table was his Claw. Brittany turned towards him, and cocked her head to the side.

"The Claw?" She asked. "What's The Claw?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Zak told Brittany, "But it's something that could help us get out of here." Brittany looked over to what she assumed Zak was calling 'The Claw'. It was what looked to be a three fingered brown bear paw on a yellow rod with what seemed to be a brown eagle head upside down on the bottom.

"Is there a rock or something in here?" Zak asked, looking on the ground. He seemed to find a small pebble, because he picked something up, and tossed it across the room towards The Claw. It made it to The Claw, but nothing happened.

"Ugh!" Zak groaned, "We need something bigger!" Brittany bit her lip, but pulled something out from underneath her shirt.

It was a necklace on a silver chain. At the end of the chain was a gem of the palest blue, with eight sides. Brittany seemed to hesitate, but she pulled it off of her neck, re-clipping the chain once it was off.

"Will this work Zak?" She asked him, showing him her necklace. His eyes went wide at it, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want me to throw that?" He asked her. "It could get damaged." Brittany nodded, and forced it into Zak's palm.

"Take it." She told him. "I trust you with it." Zak nodded, and threw the necklace at The Claw.

The gem hit it where the first pebble had, and the bear paw part of it came flying at the wall of the cage. It slipped through the space between the bars and Zak grabbed the string part of it and pulled the rest of the weapon towards them.

The Claw came sliding through the bars, and Zak pressed a button on it, causing the bear paw part of it to retract back into the rest of it.

"Alright!" Zak cheered. "Now, let's try and get those keys!"

It took Zak a few tries, but he eventually managed to catch the keys with The Claw, and then unlocked the cage.

"Come on Brittany!" Zak called after he had darted out of the cell. Brittany slowly followed him, hesitant. She paused outside of the cell, bending over to pick up her necklace.

Brittany gazed at the necklace for a second before she heard Zak call impatiently for her.

"Come on Brittany!" He called. "We need to get out of here!" Brittany gave a weak smile.

"Coming Zak," She called, running down the hall after him.

If she had looked behind her once more, she'd have seen something in the shadows, preparing itself to follow them.

Oh, those two had better be ready to run.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry if Zak seemed out of character, and second, I'm sorry if Zak seemed out of character. I'm sorry.

Please read, review, and tell me how you liked it.

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	3. The Failure

Third chapter! Yay! ...Yeah... Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the first two, but it should be just as good. So, with out further adieu, read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany stared at her necklace, examining it and thinking about it to herself, scrutinizing it. She seemed to be debating something with herself as she walked behind Zak, like she was going to make a big decision.

"Zak," Brittany said, stopping. Zak stopped as well and turned around to face Brittany.

"Yeah?" He asked. "What is it?" Brittany bit her lip, then held her necklace out towards him.

"I want you to have this." She told him, and he looked at her like she was nuts.

"You are kidding me, right?" He asked her, "You can't be serious. I hardly even know you!" Brittany sighed and brought her hands down.

"Please Zak," She practically begged him. "I realize I hardly know you, it's just… I think this would be safer with you than with me." Zak eyed her for a moment, but held out his hand and accepted the necklace, examining it before slipping it around his neck and tucking it underneath his shirt enough so the chain wouldn't show at all.

"Safer?" He questioned. "What do you mean safer?" Brittany opened her mouth as if she was about to explain, but instead, she shouted:

"Behind you!" Zak whipped around just in time to see a huge, bulky man with coal black hair and harsh gray eyes with a spear directed at him.

"This is not good." Zak gulped, and he backed up towards Brittany.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Great! What are we going to do?" Zak and Brittany were blocked off both ways, a man in front of them, and one behind.

"There's a vent above us," Brittany told Zak. "Maybe your claw thing can get us up there? They shouldn't be able to follow us up there." Zak nodded.

"Got it." He told her, and aimed The Claw up at the vent, and shot it up. Yanking it back down, the vent lid came down, and he fired it up again and grabbed Brittany's wrist as he pressed the button that caused them to be pulled up into the vent.

As the two kids kneeled in the vent, they cautiously glimpsed down the way they came. The men were conversing. They couldn't really make any of the words out, but they were pretty sure they heard 'brats' a few times.

"What now?" Zak muttered in Brittany's direction. She motioned over her shoulder, to the left of them.

"That way is the way out." She told him. "Follow me." And she started crawling down the vent, knees and feet making absolutely no noise as she slipped through the vent silently.

Zak tried to follow her lead as he crawled behind her, but his knees and feet still made little clanks on the metal of the vents.

The kids took a few turns before they got to another vent hole. Brittany stopped at this one, and leaned down and unscrewed the screws and tossed the vent to the other side of the hole.

"We're here." Brittany told Zak, and made to go down. Zak stopped her.

"shouldn't I go first?" He asked. "I mean, I know how to fight, so…" Brittany stared at him blankly for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, I see your point," She told him, a smile perched on her face. She stayed back, and let Zak jump down first before she jumped down herself.

And the two were surrounded.

"Great, just great," Brittany muttered to herself, slapping herself on the forehead. "How could I not see this coming?"

It didn't take the men long to separate the two kids, two of them dragging Zak back in the direction of the cell they had been in, a third carrying The Claw, and two others leading a miserable Brittany off in the other direction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zak wondered where the men had taken Brittany to after he had been (literally) tossed back into the cell he had first woken up in. They didn't bring her back this way, so it could mean one of two things- she was put in a different cell, or she was being killed.

Zak really hoped it was the first one.

Zak stood at the bars of the cage staring out of the bars. The men had taken The Claw from him, and now he had no hope of escape.

So, really, Zak had nothing to do know except wonder how he got in this predicament. The last thing he remembered before he woke up here was going to be, then hearing a voice singing and nothing after that.

It confused Zak, and he was sure that his parents were worried about him. But, he was completely confident that his parents would come rescue him.

…If they ever found where he was being kept.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was stupid of you." Brittany glared up at the man. He was close to being twice her size, but she didn't care.

"I don't care," Brittany growled. "We had a deal, if you remember. I bring you the boy and you release me back to my parents, my parents safe." The man looked unhappy, but then again, wondered Brittany, when did he ever _not_ seem unhappy?

"Ahh, yes, our deal." The man replied boredly. "Alright, I'll let you go back to your parents." Brittany nearly gasped. He was letting her go? There had to be some sick twist to this, she just knew it.

"Thank you," Brittany said instead, giving a small curtsy to the man. Then, she darted off in the direction of the exit, but before she could leave, she was stopped.

"Wait," The man said. "I'll have some of my men escort you home. Wouldn't want you going back and trying to release your little boyfriend, now can we?" Brittany's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, but it was hard to tell whether it was from fury or embarrassment.

"He's not my boyfriend," Brittany spat as she was led off by the man's men.

As Brittany was led through the streets, she started thinking.

She had to get back to Zak, to help him.

But how?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah. Zakky's alone in the cell while Brittany gets set free. Who's the guy in the shadows? ...Yeah, none of you probably care...

Please Read and Review and Tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	4. The Plan

Hey, I'm back with the fourth chapter! Aren't you happy? I would've had this up yesterday, but something freakish was going on with my computer. But it's up now, so no worries. Read my chapter please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 4**

Brittany kept her head bowed down as she was led down the streets of her home. The glares of the people she was used to everyday, but this was something new. They threw her looks that just reeked of saying things like, she was under house arrest or something.

Brittany didn't like it. She was already different enough, why did _he_ have to do this too?

The minute she was at the walk for her house, she tore away from the men and darted inside her house. Brittany practically slammed the door shut as she got into the house. She watched from the window, waiting until the men finally left. They left, and she turned back to the interior of the house, and called out into it.

"Mom? Dad?" She called out tentatively, scared of the answer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had seemed like hours that Zak had been entrapped in his prison when in reality, it had only been about ten minutes.

He climbed up to the window, where he had seen Brittany's eyes dart to every so often before they had broken out and tried to escape.

Zak was shocked by what he saw.

There was a huge city below the window, though it looked like it had seen better days. The houses were all shabby, and there were people walking the street like they had nothing to do.

There weren't any children running around, which to Zak, seemed odd. This city and no children? It just didn't seem possible.

Oh, if Zak only knew…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh Brittany!" A woman with deep crimson hair and light aquamarine eyes gasped. "Thank goodness you're okay!" The woman engulfed Brittany in a huge hug, tears brimming in her aquamarine orbs.

"I was so sure I had lost you this time!" She cried, and Brittany smiled sadly.

"I'm okay though," Brittany replied. "See, I'm just fine. Where's Dad?" Her mother kneeled down on her knees and put her hands firmly on Brittany's shoulders.

"Sweetie," Her mother started. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but…" Brittany gasped, getting the meaning immediately.

"No," Brittany whispered, mortified. "No! No! He can't be! They… they promised." Tears flooded down Brittany's cheeks, but her eyes held contempt and scorn for the man who had played her so.

"I'm sorry honey," Her mother told her. "I tried to stop them, I really did." Brittany nodded, and gently pulled her mother's hands off of her shoulders.

"I need to go back." Brittany told her mother. Her mother immediately shook her head no.

"No!" She answered immediately. "You are not going back again!" Brittany pouted and looked up at her mother with shining eyes.

"Please mom!" Brittany pleaded. "There's this boy, trapped in one of the cells! I have to go help him! Please, mom. Please, I don't want him to be like the others. Please, he has a family, just like the others. I don't want anything to happen to him." Her mother seemed a bit hesitant, but at last she nodded.

"Alright." Her mother agreed. "But, please, don't do anything to hurt yourself. Come back to me, alright?" Brittany nodded.

"I promise mom." Brittany agreed, and her mother pulled the rug off to the side off of the floor after she shut the blinds.

Underneath the rug was a manhole cover, leading down into the sewer. Brittany lifted the manhole cover off, seeing as it had been moved a lot, and jumped down it into the sewer.

Her mother replaced the manhole cover and Brittany was enveloped in darkness.

And she then began to run.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was crawling through the vents silently now. She had to take the vents up to Zak because the sewer went only to the first floor. And, she couldn't very well make it up to Zak without the vents unless she wanted to be caught.

She looked down the screen she was at. She recognized the area, and realized it was where Zak was being kept. She pulled off the screen and lowered herself gently onto the wooden table beneath it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zak jumped at first when he heard the sound of something coming unscrewed and turned around to the cell door.

It didn't take him long to notice the feet coming down from the ceiling, where presumably, a vent was at.

The person came down, and was wearing a white skirt and blue shirt, a person who looked very much like…

"Brittany?" Zak asked confused. The girl smiled, confirming Zak's suspicions of the girl being Brittany.

"I'm here to break you out," She smiled, and looked at the lock and said something under her breath.

"I can't open this!" She bemoaned more to herself, upset, just when a set of alarms blared. Her eyes went wide, and she scrambled back onto the table to the vent.

"Hey! Wait!" Zak called. "Aren't you going to let me out?!" Brittany's head popped back down from the vent, face sad.

"Don't worry." She told him. "You'll be free soon, I promise." And her head was back in the vent, screen in place.

Just as the last screw had been put in place, men came storming down the hall.

They were probably after Brittany, Zak realized. She had escaped, so they were after her.

Well, if they asked him, Zak determined, he wasn't going to tell them anything. Brittany said she'd get him out, and he trusted her. Besides, he still didn't know what they wanted of him, so really, all he could do was trust her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany slipped quickly back into the sewers, but didn't go back to her house. No. She couldn't go back there- not yet. She still had to rescue Zak, and she knew that she could only do that one way.

Brittany ran through the sewers, headed for one place- the exit. The exit of the sewers led to the ocean.

Why did Brittany want the ocean? What help could it be to her?

You see, Brittany had a plan.

A plan which no one wouldn't see coming.

Not even _him_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yeah, alot of scene changes... Please, tell me if you liked it or not, reviews make me happy.

Read and Review Please!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	5. The Explanation

Hey, Chapter 5's up just a day after Chapter 4!!

This chapter is longer than the others, but trust me, it will probably seem **_very_** boring. I'm sorry about that, but it's necessary stuff for you to understand what's going to happen soon.

So, please read Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 5**

Brittany stared up at the giant stone wall. It was _**HUGE**_! She couldn't believe there was a house behind that.

She tried to think of a way to get inside, because, she couldn't just go up and knock.

Brittany stared up at the wall once again, before a light bulb burst to life over her head.

"Hmmm," She hummed, biting her lip. "I've got an idea…" Brittany placed her hand on the wall, and started to sing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany ran to the other side of the room, climbing onto a coffee table. She didn't want her leg to be tried to be bitten off… again.

There wasn't anyone home except the dumb, humongous, Komodo Dragon that kept trying to bite her leg off. Brittany sighed as she tried to think of what to do. She needed to get to Zak's parents; she knew they'd be able to help.

As if on cue, Brittany heard the sounds of an airship landing, and glanced down towards the Komodo Dragon.

He was gone.

Brittany could've slapped herself for her stupidity. She should've thought that the Komodo Dragon would've gone to his parents right when they got back.

Brittany climbed cautiously off of the table, acting as if the dragon could jump out at any time and bite her leg off. She stood up and brushed off her skirt, and stood tall, waiting for the parents to come.

They were her only hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you must be the Saturday's." She smiled, hands clasped together, eyes closed. Doc and Drew eyed the eleven year old suspiciously. Komodo practically drags them hear, acting like Zak was back, and they come to find this girl?

"We are," Drew replied. "But, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Her face fell slightly, but she opened her eyes, aquamarine eyes entrancing, and unclasped her hands.

"My name's Brittany." Brittany replied, head going to the side as she examined the family, as if checking for something. But what?

"Why are you here?" Doc asked. "And how did you get in here?" Brittany nibbled on her lip, and averted her eyes.

Finally, she mumbled something to small to hear.

"What was that?" Drew asked, kneeling down to Brittany's level. She seemed nervous, almost scared, about something. What was it?

"You don't need to be afraid." Drew reassured her, "We can help." Brittany sighed and and spoke again.

"Zak." Her voice was still so small, that Drew would've have leaned in to hear it better if she didn't think it would scare her. "He- he's in trouble. We need to help." Drew looked at Brittany.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked her, and Brittany nodded her head shamefully, keeping her eyes averted away from the family.

"My, my people have him." She whispered, voice hoarse. Doc looked at Brittany strangely.

"Your people?" He asked. "What do you mean by your people?" Brittany sighed.

"Sirens." She finally spoke. "The Sirens have him."

Drew looked up at Doc worriedly, and Doc nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Sirens," Brittany told Doc and Drew, along with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon in reply to the scientists question. "Are indeed Cryptids. But, we're more advanced than other Cryptids. Kind of like the people of Kumari Kandam." Drew nodded from her seat in the air ship.

"Sirens are indeed singers, but we don't lead sailors to their deaths…" Brittany trailed off, then seemed to change her mind. "Alright, some of us do. But normally it's the younger ones like me, when we still don't have that much control."

"If you don't lead sailors to their deaths," Doc asked. "Then what do you do?" Brittany sighed and put a fist to her cheek.

"The kids just play pranks on each other and humans, while the adults frown upon our fun." Brittany responded. "The adults jobs are to control the sea and make sure the weather doesn't get too out of control on some days, or let it get out of control others. Sometimes they can't get control and bad things like Hurricanes, Tornadoes and all those other bad stuff happen."

"Don't Sirens have control over just the water though?" Drew asked, and Brittany shook her head.

"Nah," She replied. "That's for mermaids. Sirens help control the weather with other Cryptids. Other than that, we really do nothing." Brittany sighed, and stared out through the front window of the airship, looking down towards the water.

"Then why did your people take Zak?" Doc asked. "If that's really all you do, then why do you need him?" Brittany paused for a moment, as if she was thinking.

"Zak is… needed." Brittany finally responded, much to Drew and Doc's confusion.

"For what?" Drew asked, and Brittany paused again.

"For this," Brittany started. "I think I'd better start from the beginning."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Long ago, there was a man named Kur. He had this treasure or something of some sort that he was hiding, so no one would be able to find it. He created a stone that was a map to find it, and hid different things that would give you access to the treasure once you found where it was hidden.

"But, he also hid things that were needed to access the treasure that wasn't so clearly stated on the map. One of these things he hid with the help of a special Siren.

"The Siren's name was Zetsumei. Zetsumei was a different Siren in the community. Her abilities had developed quicker than the rest of the kids her age, so as her powers grew, they found new ways to be channeled. Now instead of just singing, Zetsumei was also able to control people and inanimate objects and animals without her songs.

"Because of her talent, Kur wanted Zetsumei to hide a gem for him. The gem was beautiful, and he wanted it hidden with a vicious, terrible Cryptid that was lurking in the oceans near the Siren's home. She agreed, eager to prove that her powers would be able to help people.

"Zetsumei succeeded in hiding the gem with the monster, but she was still shunned by most of her people. Later on, after she died, a few years later, another kid was born with the same potential as Zetsumei. This kid was accepted though, because the child was male and he was also the son of the Siren's leader.

"Ever since Zetsumei, there would always be a new Siren with same potential as her. One that would be able to get the gem from the beast and help find Kur. Yet, the next Siren with the potential of finding Kur's treasure hasn't arisen. The elders think the child is just hidden in the community, not showing themselves, but we aren't sure.

"But, then, just a month ago, this man came to our home. The leader ordered him away, but not many knew that he really stayed. Our leader fell ill, and died. The Sirens are ruled by his son, a man greedy for power, yet no one knows it.

"His son agreed to help the man in order for some of the power of Kur's treasure himself. The man was looking for Kur's treasure and wanted the gem. But, since no one knew who the new Siren with the same potential as Zetsumei was, our leader ordered that all the kids were rounded up, seeing as the new one was most definitely a child.

"The way Zetsumei had made it for the gem to be found was by a male and a female, a girl and boy. One of them had to be a Siren, otherwise the creature wouldn't come. And, if the ones without the same potential of Zetsumei tried calling the beast, they'd die, the pressure of the song too much for them.

"I'm the only kid left of the Sirens," Brittany ended shamefully. "All the kids are dead, because of the man's greed. And now, the man is sure that I'm the Siren that has Zetsumei's potential."

"But you're not," Doc said, and Brittany nodded.

"The man had some Siren lure Zak with a song and they plan to have him to be the male in the summoning of the monster." Brittany told them. She looked out the window again.

Drew opened her mouth to say something, but Brittany interrupted.

"Down there!" She called, pointing out the window. "There's the Siren's community." Down below the airship was a desolated, torn city that looked like it had been bombed or worse.

"What happened?" Drew asked, and Brittany looked sadly down at the torn city.

'When the man came, he attacked us to try and make us subdue to him," Brittany answered. "Now our once beautiful city looks like this. We should land out of sight of the city." Brittany quickly changed the subject of the conversation.

"Why?" Doc asked.

"They'll be looking for me." Brittany explained, "Don't worry though, I know a way that will lead us straight to Zak." Drew nodded, and Brittany directed them where to land the airship so as it wouldn't be seen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, I know Doc and Drew already knew about Kur and stuff, but they didn't interrupt Brittany or say anything because they wanted to hear all of it, because everything's useful to them.

Please, read, review, and tell me how boring it was!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	6. The Capture

Two chapters up in one day... Wow... Well, this chapter is the shortest of all my chapters, but please, don't let that get you discouraged. The next one should be up either by tonight, this afternoon, tomorrow, or monday.

So, please read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 6**

"It's a… sewer." Doc commented as the group stood outside of the city, ankle deep in water. Brittany nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "Come on. This leads straight to where they are keeping Zak." And Brittany clambered into the sewer pipe and waited.

"Well?" She asked. "Aren't you coming?" The others seemed to hesitate before Drew finally climbed into the sewer pipe, the rest of them following slowly.

"Alright," Brittany told them. "Stay near me. We can't use any source of artificial light otherwise they'll capture us."

And they were off going through the sewers.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I thought you said this led straight to where Zak was being held?" Doc questioned Brittany as she removed the last screw on the vent.

"I said it was where they were keeping Zak." Brittany corrected. "In order to get to where Zak is being held, we need to go via vents." Brittany looked at Komodo, Zon, and Fisk.

"Sorry, but you three need to stay behind." She told the Cryptids. "You'll make too much noise in the vents. We need to get there silently. We'll be back soon." Doc and Drew looked at the girl suspiciously, but nodded in agreement to Brittany's words. She knew this place better than any of them.

Fisk huffed, but agreed. He wanted to see Zak as soon as possible!

"Alright, let's go." Brittany said, and pulled herself into the vents. Doc and Drew followed her, and they were racing through the vents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is bad." Brittany muttered to herself as she looked down through one of the vent screens. She started unscrewing the screws to the screen.

"You two are on your own from now." Brittany told Doc and Drew.

"Why?" Drew asked, and Brittany motioned down the vent.

"They'll be patrolling everywhere," Brittany told them. "Especially where Zak is. They don't want him to escape. I'll divert their attention. The next vent screen you get to there should be a wooden table underneath. That's where Zak is being held. Good luck!"

"Wait-" But before Drew could finish, Brittany had already dropped down the vent.

"Hey idiots!" She called, drawing the guards' attention. "Over here!"

And Brittany ran from view of the vent.

"Come on Doc," Drew said, and she started crawling through the vent in the direction Brittany had been leading them.

Zak had better be okay.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany danced, pirouetted, jumped, ducked, swerved, kicked and ran through the guards, trying to keep them from grabbing a firm grip on her. The more time she could buy, the better.

"Now, now Brittany. That's enough." Brittany froze at the voice, and in that moment she was grabbed.

She glared hatefully and spitefully at the man. Behind him were a handful of her people, Fisk, Zon, and Komodo tied up behind them.

"You're not going to get anything out of me!" Brittany growled as she was drug away, "Not a single note! Not a melody or even harmony!" And the man just chuckled as they went down the hall, the men with the other three Cryptids following.

The rest ran down towards Zak's cell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zak stared out the window of his cell. Brittany had been gone for a while, so he figured that she had probably been captured again.

No guards had been by his cell for a while, which was weird. Ever since Brittany had appeared after they'd been separated it seemed like every five seconds there was a guard walking past his cell. Now, there was none.

So, he wasn't expecting someone to come for him. Now, let's imagine how far Zak jumped in the air when he heard someone trying to kick the vent down.

Well, there was one thing for sure, and that that person wasn't Brittany. She unscrewed the screws first.

The next kick Zak heard sent the vent screen crashing to the table, and Zak darted to the cell door. Who was it?

Down from the vent jumped…

"Mom! Dad!" Zak shouted. They approached the cell door, and Doc told Zak to step back as he put his Power Glove on.

Zak eagerly stepped back. In one swift Doc punched the cell door and it went flying off its hinges and into the wall opposite it.

"Mom! Dad!" Zak said again, happy. Brittany had been right, he had gotten help for escaping.'

Speaking of Brittany, where was she? Shouldn't she be with them? But, Zak didn't ask. He was already happy enough that his parents were here.

However, before they could do anything further, a voice came singing.

The song was too fast to really identify it, but it was definitely more than one male singing. Before they could do anything, they all were collapsing on the floor asleep.

Looks like Zak isn't escaping…

Again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany sighed as she sat at the vanity. She stared at the mirror as she repetitively brushed the same section of hair over and over and over again. Her eyes showed a conflict of several different emotions, as blood was splattered all over her face.

The brush was taken roughly from her hands and a different person started yanking the brush through her hair none too gently. Her hair was twisted into a long braid, and she was shoved an outfit, which she put on resolutely.

It was easy enough to tell something major was bothering her.

She washed the blood off of her face, the water in the bowl staining red. Brittany sighed as she was led back out of the room.

She was sorry. Very, very sorry.

She hoped Zak didn't feel too betrayed by this; otherwise, her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Please, please, let her not be able to do this.

Please.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, what happened to Brittany? And the Saturdays? Only time will tell.

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Singing Out-


	7. The Arrival

Well, I told you it'd be up by at least Monday, and I was right! So, here's lucky number 7!

"Talking"

_"Singing"_

**_"(blank) talking"_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 7**

When Zak woke up, he was confused. When had he fallen asleep? And, more importantly, why was he in another cell?!

Ugh, today was just not his day... That is, if today was still today.

It didn't take him long to see that his parents were in there, and awake as well.

"What happened?" Zak asked them, but they didn't answer. They didn't answer more so because a handful of guards came up rather than them not wanting to answer.

They were roughly jerked out of the cell and taken down the hall, thinking the worst.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Greetings and bienvenue, Saturdays." It was V.V. Argost. He had been behind the charade this whole time.

"You!" Zak shouted. "What do you want with us?" Argost just laughed, and ignored Zak.

"Have you met my newest friend?" He asked instead, and beckoned someone forward.

The person came slowly, as if they were ashamed of what they were doing.

It took a moment for Zak to realize who the person was, because they looked so different.

It was Brittany.

She was wearing a floor length red gown that had long sleeves that clung tightly to her lithe frame. The skirt part of it was skinny too, but it had enough room for her to put her legs out a reasonable length for her strides. Her hair was wound behind her in a tight French braid, and she seemed upset.

"Brittany?!" Zak gasped, not able to believe it. She had been working for Argost this whole time? Brittany looked over at them, eyes full of remorse, however, it seemed like she couldn't stand having her eyes on them, because she quickly averted her eyes.

"Just… Just get it over with already." Brittany told them, her voice cracking. She held out her hand, and Zak was roughly dragged over to her. Her hand latched on to his wrist, and she led him over to a huge, glassless window.

"I'm sorry, Zak." Brittany murmured as they walked over to the window. "I really am. I never wanted this to happen." Zak just ignored her, breaking Brittany's heart even more.

They arrived at the window, and Brittany opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_Legendary one,_" She sang, surprising Zak. He remembered that voice! That was the voice of the person who had sung before he woke up the first time in this place!

"_Please answer my call._" Brittany continued. "_Please come to us, Legendary one. We want your help, please come. Legendary one, please answer our call._" Tears were streaming down Brittany's face, Zak could see that.

As if answering the call, water came sprouting up in front of the window, spouting like a fountain. From beneath the fountain produced a huge sapphire hued head of a dragon with deep glaring emeralds for eyes.

"_Legendary one._" Brittany's song landed on not quite a sour note, but close enough to it.

It only took a moment of looking at the creature for Zak to realize that it was a Cryptid. One humongous, gigantic, Cryptid.

"Legendary one," Brittany spoke. Her tone wasn't quite formal, but it wasn't quite stiff either. "These men want the jewel." Zak nearly jumped when he realized that the Cryptid could understand Brittany, and it took less time than that to realize that Brittany wasn't speaking a real language any more.

Brittany was a Cryptid.

"_**Child. Why do you need me?**_" The Cryptid's tone was harsh, and by its voice Zak could tell it was male. Tears were streaming still down her face even as she said the words.

"Please, Legendary one," Brittany asked the dragon, before lifting her arm and turning on her heel and pointing at the men, "Destroy them!" The dragon blinked once, before nodding.

"_**As you wish, Zetsumei.**_" The Cryptid replied, and Zak hardly had time to react before he was being dragged, fast, to the side of the window.

"What are you doing?!" Zak demanded. "Are you crazy?!" Brittany glared at Zak, before reaching above his head and knocking a stone block out. Dropping out of the hole was The Claw.

"Trust me," Brittany told him. "I know what I'm doing." She handed him The Claw and was off and on the Dragon's back before he could blink.

Zak didn't waste any time running over to his parents, who the guards had left to fight the Dragon.

"Not them!" Zak heard Brittany screech, and turned around to see the Dragon making a swipe at him, his parents, and his brothers.

But, the claw never made contact.

Instead, there was a huge pale blue orb surrounding them.

"What?" Doc said. "How is this possible?" Brittany smiled a soft smile, before turning the Dragon back on the others.

Once she was sure the Dragon wasn't going to turn back, she was off of the dragon and scampering over to them.

"You better get out of here," Brittany told them. "It's taking a lot of concentration just to keep him focused on them. I don't want you to be here when my hold snaps."

"We have experience with this type of thing," Zak told Brittany. "We can handle this." Brittany shook her head.

"No, you don't understand Zak." Brittany contradicted. She motioned towards her neck, where a silver necklace hung with a cross on it hung. "You have to get out of here." Zak's eyes widened in realization.

He knew what Brittany was talking about now.

"Would you two mind letting us in your conversation?" Drew asked, a look in her eyes saying she was just a bit confused. Zak's hand went up to his neck, but Brittany's hand snapped out and snatched it.

"Not now." She hissed. "This isn't time nor place for that." Before Zak could say anything or yank his hand away from the Siren, her eyes widened.

"The song," She growled, tone furious. "Put your hands over your ears." When they didn't move, Brittany glared.

"Now!" She all but snapped. "You have to trust me!" Hesitantly but quickly, they all covered their ears just as a screeching melody started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So... You all probably hated it, but I don't care!

Please, Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	8. The Necklace

Chapter Eight is up! ^0^ Happy now, aren't cha? Well, please read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 8**

"What is this?!" Zak shouted over the wailing, grimacing. He could make out most of the words, but not all of them. He could tell though, that it was some sort of song for sealing something away.

Brittany didn't answer him though. Her hands weren't on her ears either. Instead, they were clasped in front of her, like she was praying. But praying was she not. No, she was singing what seemed to be a counter melody to the song the other men were singing.

Her song was slightly calmer than the men's, and her lyrics were easier to make out. She seemed to be pleading, asking for them to be protected.

However, the men's song seemed to overpower Brittany's, because it didn't take very long for her to drop down to her knees, breathing starting to stagger, Dragon retreating.

After the massive dragon had retreated and been forced back, the wailing pretty much stopped and Brittany's songs softly disappeared. Argost had also disappeared as well, along with his manservant, Munya.

Although, the men were still there.

"Brittany stand up." The order was clear and evident, but Brittany ignored it and turned her head away. The man that spoke was a man with black hair and eerily piercing crimson eyes. The eyes narrowed when the young siren didn't move.

"Young lady, stand up." He ordered, and this time, Brittany responded.

"Or what? Are you going to ground me?" She challenged. "You aren't my father." Brittany's eyes looked up with a steely glare in them.

"You sure are like Vanessa." The man chuckled. "Disobedient as hell." Brittany only glared at him in response.

"What of my mother?" She growled, voice dangerous. The man gained a displeased look on his face, and he stepped forward and backhanded the eleven year old, causing Zak to cringe.

Tears burned furiously in Brittany's eyes as she was ordered to stand again. She did it this time, albeit resolutely. She stood, her legs shaking in an unknown emotion.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany," The man said sadly as he shook his head. "You do realize what the penalty of all this you have done is?" Brittany snapped her head away from the older man.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." She replied icily, and the man glared at her unpleasantly.

"Should I run down the list for you?" He snapped at her, not bothering to wait for her reply. "You hid your potential from me, your leader, number one. Next, you caused all this destruction upon our city!" He gestured towards outside the huge window this time.

"Thirdly, you defied orders and brought outsiders into the city. You escaped your cell, released a prisoner, and let the ancient dragon of old wreak havoc!" Brittany sighed.

"I understand." She replied dejectedly. "I know the consequences of all my actions." Brittany spared a glance towards Zak.

"_All_ of them," Brittany emphasized. The man nodded, and beckoned two of the men forward.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Zak demanded. Whatever they were going to do to Brittany, it didn't look good- Zak could tell that.

"The price of the crimes Brittany has committed," The man told Zak. "Is death." The family was aghast

"What?" Drew couldn't believe it. Killing a child?

"Yes such a high price for your actions, child." The man spoke with a tone that gave no hint to what his thought line was pertaining as he lifted Brittany's chin up, forcing her to look at him. "But, I will perhaps lighten your sentence, if you just give me the gem." Brittany glared at the man.

"Not on your life." Brittany spat with a dark glare. "I'll never tell you where it's hidden. It's hiding place will go to the grave with me." The man's face turned to a displeased one.

"Very well." He shrugged. "Kill her." The men made to kill Brittany, but Zak's voice cut them off.

"Wait!" His shout caused the man's head to turn towards him, and the men stopped their attack heading for Brittany. Brittany turned her head, then paled considerably.

"Don't, please, don't," Brittany breathed, scarcely able to be heard.

Out from underneath his shirt, Zak pulled out the necklace Brittany had given him. The gem still sparkled brilliantly, and bore no cracks or missing shards.

"You mean this?" Zak asked. "You can have it." And Zak chucked it at the man.

"You idiot!" Brittany wailed. "You empty headed, knuckle brained, idiot! I trusted you with that!" The man grimaced at Brittany's wailing, but didn't say anything as he examined.

"Yes, this is it." The man murmured. He turned to the men with Brittany. "Kill her." Zak was aghast.

"What?" He was confused. How could that man do that? He said…

"What? You really thought that I'd keep my word?" The man feigned surprise. "Child, you've got to learn. I never keep my word."

"Fine." Brittany said resolutely. "Kill me. I don't care."

"What about your parents?!" Zak tried. "Well?" The man laughed at Zak's feeble attempts to stop her from giving in to being killed.

"Brittany, why don't you tell him?" He laughed, and tears started streaming down her face. Brittany turned her head away, ashamed.

"They were…" Brittany did one of her famous hesitations. "Executed. For going against the leader. Committing the crimes I have been charged for." The man smirked while Zak and his family was aghast.

"Now, kill her." The man ordered, and the men lifted their weapons and swung right for her neck.

And all Zak and his family could do was stand aghast and shocked at the sight before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, does Brittany die? Does she live? Do I actually realize how much I am or am not telling you with this?

...Who knows?

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	9. The Deal

I'm back with the 9th chapter of **The Siren Affect**! Yay! n.n So, let's not keep ypou readers any further prolonged from seeing whether or not Brittany lives.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 9**

Zak had tried to avert his eyes away from the scene, he really had, but he couldn't. And, in a way, he was glad he didn't look away like his parents and Fisk. Why?

Because, something really cool happened!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, now, isn't this interesting?" The man looked down at Brittany like she was one interesting piece of meat.

"I-I'm alive?" Brittany's tone was incredulous, and Zak could understand. It's not every day you somehow manage to avoid being executed.

Surrounding Brittany was a huge light blue bubble, one very much so like the one that had previously sheltered Zak and his family from the Dragon's claw. However, this bubble was glowing much more bright than the one that had sheltered Zak.

But, that was not the odd thing. No, not at all. No, the odd thing was the _being_ or whatever you wanted to call it that practically slid off of the bubble.

It was a young girl, about Zak and Brittany's age, but she held herself like she had several years more wisdom than her age showed. The girls' hair was a light brown, her eyes a deep oceanic blue. Her arms were thrown out in front of Brittany like she was shielding her from the executioners.

But, when her mouth began to move, it dawned on everybody that she wasn't really _there_, just there.

"_Don't hurt him!"_ The girl was crying out loud to an unknown person. _"If you must hurt somebody, hurt me Lord Jason! I'm the one who showed him the Siren's City. I'm the one who lured out the Legendary One from His home in the dark depths!"_ In the confusion of the mysterious specter appearing, Brittany took it as her chance to slip away.

She backed away from the men slowly and quickly ran over towards the Saturdays. Brittany knew it was cowardice of herself, but she felt she had no other choice right then if she wanted to escape execution. She then watched the scene wordlessly, observing it with a bit of confusion.

"_You are messing in a world you don't understand young lady!"_ Another Specter appeared naught even five feet in front of the man that had ordered Brittany's execution. Brittany gasped in realization of the scene that was being performed in front of them.

"Of course…" Brittany breathed. Zak looked at Brittany confused.

"What?" He asked. "What is it?" Brittany's eyes were wide as she stepped forward towards the Specters.

"I thought it was just a rumor…" Brittany murmured, her eyes glazing over as she got closer to the Specters.

"Hey, Brittany, stop!" Zak called, running after said Siren to try and get her to stop. He almost had her when he met a wave of energy and was flung back towards his parents.

Brittany's hands went up into a position that made it seem like she was praying, but she wasn't. No; she was singing.

"What is this?!" The man hissed in fury and pain, ears clutched on the side of his head, ears seemingly burning from the song. His men didn't answer however; they were also too busy clutching their ears in pain.

"Zak, sweetie," Drew asked her son. "Do you understand what she's saying?" Brittany was singing in her strange Cryptid language, which meant that only Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon could understand her as well as those men.

"Yeah," Zak told his mom. "She's singing some sort of song…" Zak paused for a moment, listening to the song closer. "About redemption, and like, sinners and other things." The song kept going on for a while, the men hissing in pain, until one last line became clear to the Saturdays.

"_And sinners rest in pain with Zetsumei's Requiem._" Brittany finished on a dark note, as the men let out one last hiss of pain and collapsed to the ground, not breathing. Brittany collapsed to the ground shortly after, unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you mean you're still going to execute her?!" Zak whined, confused. He didn't get it- why was Brittany still going to be executed? She saved them!

"Those are the rules, outsider." The old woman told them shortly. "She killed the ruler of the Sirens so her price is death." Zak was furious, though his face didn't show it. This was wrong! Brittany should be allowed to live!

"But- but," Zak started to protest, and the old woman sighed. She knew this kid wouldn't give up.

"Fine kid," She sighed, giving up. "I'll talk to the council about it, but I'll see if I can let Brittany live and exile her from the city." She gave Zak a pointed look when he opened his mouth to protest against _that_. "Look, kid, if you care about that brat this much, why don't you just see if your parents will adopt her or something. She is custody of the city now, and I can pull a few strings for you…"

Zak didn't need to be told twice, and in a flash he was out of there, heading for his parents.

The old woman chuckled to herself.

"Kids these days," She sighed with a smile on her face. "You just gotta love them."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany sat, curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell she was being held in currently, tears glistening as the streamed down her pale face. Her body was aimed towards the bars of the cell, but her face was hidden from anybody who might be lurking outside them so they'd be unable to see her tears.

"Greetings and bienvenue," A cold voice chuckled from outside the cell, causing Brittany to jump and her head to snap up. She recognized the man.

It was the one from before.

"I have a deal for you my dear Brittany," The man said with a sly smirk on his face. Brittany glared at him furiously and spitefully.

"And if I don't want a deal?!" She snarled at him furiously. The man just laughed as he stepped closer to the bars of her cell.

"Why, my dear Brittany," He laughed darkly. "You don't have a choice."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, who was that at the end? Come on, it's so obvious!

The part in the middle will be explained next chapter, and I have some bad news to tell you guys!

There's only one more chapter left of **The Siren Affect**! T.T Saddening, I know.

But, I also have good news:

There will be a sequel! Yes, you read correctly, a sequel.

It will be called **The Siren's Plea**, and elaborate more on Brittany's deal.

So, Read, Review, and tell me how you liked the chapter!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-

P.S.- If you wait a few days, after the last chapter, there will be a special sneak peak of the new story! **n.n**


	10. The End

I'm back with the tenth and final chapter of **The Siren Affect**! And, I gotta admit, this is one of my shortest stories _ever_ posted. Yeah, I'm that bacd with story length. Well, without further ado, chapter ten.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 10**

Brittany bit her lip out of habit, before replying to the man.

"Fine. We'll make the deal." She agreed, knowing she'd regret it later. The man donned a smile that Brittany was sure was fake, and it was creeping her out.

"Lovely my dear," The man smiled. "You see our deal is…."

And Brittany leaned towards the cell door, not leaving her spot to listen to the man knowing she would truly, honestly, live to regret this for the rest of eternity.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please mom?!" Zak whined, puppy eyes being donned and used against his mother, who didn't seem to notice… or care. "Please, it's the only way to save her!" Drew sighed. She knew Zak really wanted to help Brittany, and she did too, but didn't he realize that this was going a little too far?

"Sweetie," Drew sighed, kneeling down to Zak's level. "You do realize that this is a really big responsibility? She's lost her whole family. She may not appreciate us doing this; she may feel like she's keeping her from joining her family." Zak hesitated for a moment- his mom _was _right. Brittany may resent him for this, but still! Anything had to be better than dying.

"But mom!" Zak protested. "Please, she didn't want to die earlier! What makes you so sure that she wants to now?! Besides, what about when we adopted Fisk? And Zon?" Drew sighed again- her son did have a point, a _very_ good point. But, Brittany seemed more human than Cryptid to the naked eye. Meaning, if they really did adopt her, there would be a lot of different legal processes for them to go through just to get custody of the young Siren.

Finally, Drew sighed and gave into her son. Besides… She had _had_ always wanted a daughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brittany sighed, staring at the cell door with vigor. The man had given her a lot of food for thought, and it made her feel terrible of what she had agreed to.

Brittany could feel the tears leaking to her eyes again and she buried her head in the skirt of the dress she was still wearing, ashamed. She didn't want to do that God awful job she had agreed to! She'd rather die instead of do it!

But, with a heavy heart, Brittany realized that she still had to live. For her parents' sake. She couldn't die young, her parents would be heartbroken.

Besides…

She didn't want to end up like Zetsumei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Drew, are you sure this is a good idea?" Doc asked his wife as they walked down the hall; Drew nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." Drew told her husband patiently. "Completely sure."

Doc only sighed at what his wife was doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zak!" Brittany shouted, tears immediately stopping and the girl bounding to her feet and towards the cell door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, eyeing the keys he was twirling in his hand a bit suspiciously. Didn't he realize that if he broke her out he'd been in trouble as well?

"I'm letting you out, what does it look like?" Zak told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He slipped a key into the keyhole of the cell door and unlocked it.

"You could get in a lot of trouble letting me out!" Brittany was starting to panic. Zak, however, just laughed at Brittany's panic.

"Yeah right," He laughed, and Brittany nearly had a panic attack. She couldn't believe Zak! He could potentially get the same death sentence as her, and he was laughing about it?

The cell door practically slammed against the wall of Brittany's cell, causing Brittany to very visibly jump. Zak gave her a weird look, like he didn't understand why she was so jumpy.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her, confused. Why was Brittany so jumpy? Did she still think she was going to be executed? Zak voiced his questions, confusion tinged throughout his words.

"What do you mean, still going to be executed?" Brittany asked instead, forcing herself to take deep breaths and calm down. This wasn't…

"Oh, that's right!" Zak exclaimed suddenly. "I forgot to tell you!" Brittany's head cocked to the side, confused. She didn't understand a thing he was talking about.

"Umm… What are you talking about Zak?" Brittany asked; no panic evident in her voice, only confusion. She really had done a good job in calming herself down.

Zak smiled in response.

"That's a surprise!" He grinned, and practically skipped (or as much as a boy could without actually skipping) to Brittany and dragged her out of the cell.

Brittany had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to like her surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A figure chuckled from his spot nearby. Everything was going according to his plan.

The Saturdays had walked blindly right into his trap, with help from the young Siren.

Oh yes, he was having a great day.

And nothing could ruin it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, open your eyes Brittany." Brittany heard Zak's voice say, and she tentatively opened her eyes to see…

Pitch black darkness.

"Umm…" Brittany nibbled on her lip. She just wasn't getting it. She heard Zak laugh, and the felt someone's (probably Zak's) hands behind her head, untying something.

Then, the world was filled with a bright light, so bright that Brittany had to blink her eyes quite a few times to get used to the brightness.

It definitely wasn't Keisei, the City of the Sirens, that's for sure. Too bright. The city was a bit dimmer.

"Surprise!" Zak smiled, face coming into Brittany's view. "Welcome home Brittany!" Brittany gasped. She couldn't believe it.

Zak and his family were willing to take her in after everything she had done to them? Were they sane?

Brittany decided to _not_ ask that question.

"I-I don't know what to say," Brittany finally said eventually. Zak smiled.

"You don't have to say anything." He smiled. "Here let's give you a tour."

And before Brittany could protest, she was being dragged throughout the house by an excited Zak and Fisk, happy for a new family member.

Komodo followed them grouchily, not liking the new addition to the family. He could tell something was up.

Zon stared after Brittany after the four had left the room before flying outside to her nest. She didn't really think anything of the new addition. What was with being excited? It wasn't like the Ice Age was coming or anything.

Drew smiled and laughed as she watched her boys and newly adopted daughter run off to tour the house. With a contented sigh, she reached up and kissed Doc.

"I think this was a good idea," She said with a smile, and Doc just simply nodded, not saying anything against his wife.

**_The End_**

Well, not forever, anyways. The preview of **The Siren's Plea** should be up in a few days and a story brief (i/e: summary, genre, etc.) should be up on my profile by at least tomorrow evening.

So, read, review and tell me how you liked **The Siren Affect**.

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


End file.
